


Полчаса до полуночи

by CathrineBush



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush





	Полчаса до полуночи

 

**Джон**

 

Джон уверен, что видел эти серые бетонные стены не один раз. Но сейчас они выглядят совсем иначе, а у него совершенно нет времени, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Он спешит на улицу, где должна быть Кара. Он помнит указания и сжимает в руке пистолет. Знает, что должен выполнить свою работу, хоть и кажется: так нельзя.

 

Он проводит пальцами по ткани брюк — убеждается себя в реальности происходящего, — и крадется к дверному проему, чтобы убить Кару. Да только оборачивается к нему Рут. И улыбается так понимающе, а Джон видит бронежилет, отброшенный в сторону. Он наводит на нее дуло пистолета, хотя больше всего хочет опустить руку, но не может.

 

Сложнее всего не закрыть глаза, когда он все же нажимает на курок.

 

Рут оседает на землю, продолжая улыбаться.

 

Джон слышит свист и переводит взгляд с ее тела на беспилотник, выпускающий несколько снарядов по зданию за его спиной. Его швыряет вперед взрывной волной, спину обжигает жаром, и он понимает, что все должно быть иначе. Рут все еще улыбается, а Джон все же закрывает глаза и просыпается в собственной квартире.

 

Простыни перекручены, футболка мокрая от пота, а сердце колотится как безумное. Мертвые остекленевшие глаза Рут до сих пор не выходят из головы, и вряд ли Джон сможет еще раз заснуть. Лучше поехать в их убежище и проверить все ли в порядке.

 

Он зарекается ложиться спать так рано. Когда он уходит из дома, на часах полчаса до полуночи.

 

**Рут**

 

Шоу сидит неподвижно и позволяет касаться себя. Рут знает, как тяжело это ей дается, и почти не дышит, чтобы не спугнуть. Стянуть с Шоу джемпер выходит довольно легко — она даже особо не возражает, просто выпрямляет спину и застывает напряженная, пока Рут не касается ее плеч мягко.

 

Боясь спугнуть, Рут сначала просто смотрит: изучает каждый шрам, белеющий на коже Шоу, борется с желанием провести пальцами по ним: вряд ли подобное Шоу воспримет адекватно. Несколько пулевых ранений, узловатый шрам на правом боку, выпуклый шрам от зазубренного лезвия между лопатками — Шоу пытались убить столько раз, что Рут едва справляется с чувствами. Ей хочется стереть шрамы, заставить забыть о боли, без которой не обошлось, но она наклоняется и осторожно целует первый — на правом плече.

 

Все же не выдерживает и проводит ладонями по бокам Шоу, и та дергается, а волосы, убранные со спины, соскальзывают обратно, прикрывая верхние отметины.

 

— Нет, — Шоу выворачивается из рук и встает с узкой койки, на которой они вдвоем едва уместились.

 

Рут опускает ладони на колени и смотрит на Шоу мягко. Понимает, что не стоит давить, особенно когда Шоу скрещивает руки на груди, то ли прикрываясь, то ли закрываясь от нее. В любом случае Шоу чувствует себя некомфортно, и Рут хочет как-то помочь, но теряется.

 

— Пойду прогуляюсь.

 

Шоу хватает джемпер и кожаную куртку, сбегая так, словно за ней гонится очередной взвод агентов Самаритянина.

 

Рут ложится на спину и смотрит на потолок, изъеденный трещинами, а потом на часы — полчаса до полуночи.

 

**Гарольд**

 

Сидеть в парке давно уже холодно, но Гарольд не хочет уходить, лишь сильнее кутается в пальто и поправляет шарф. Беар покорно сидит рядом как гарант его безопасности для позднего времени. В его квартире тишина и пустота, а здесь шелест листьев на ветру, редкие прохожие и шум неспящего города. Все лучше, чем ворочаться в кровати, страдая от бессонницы.

 

Он думает, что смотреть по сторонам проще, чем думать об ошибках, которые он допустил в жизни. Не хочет вспоминать обо всех потерянных, кого не смог сберечь. Не слышать их голоса, не думать, что он упустил. Слишком живо каждое воспоминание.

 

Полчаса до полуночи, а он может точно сказать, что мисс Гроувз пытается наладить отношения с Самин, мистер Риз снова просыпается от кошмара. Машина говорит с ним, не давая остаться в одиночестве.

 

Полчаса до полуночи, Гарольд задумчиво разглядывает тень, отбрасываемую деревом в свете желтого фонаря. Он еще может все отменить, откатить назад правки в коде Машины, чтобы дать им еще один шанс, но знает — это бесполезно. Они не могут победить, а значит, у него нет другого выхода.

 

За полчаса до полуночи Гарольд все же поднимается и хромает к выходу из парка, чтобы спасти мир в очередной раз. Только сейчас — от самого себя и своего творения.

 

Всего лишь полчаса до новой точки отсчета.


End file.
